User blog:Plotline/Plotline Presents: Secret Santa Hooves
The Secret Santa Hooves event is perhaps my most ambitious project to date here on Twitterponies, even more ambitious than the Unity Race this past August of 2012. For those unaware, a Secret Santa event is where a group of people, friends, family, co-workers, churches, etc., all gather together and draw names anonymously. The point of this is to buy a present for the name of the individual you draw. Here on Twitterponies, it will be no exception. However, we can’t just pass around a bowl with all of the names on it. No normal bowl would be big enough and it’d be quite the trip for that bowl too if we physically did that. So instead, we’re going to do this a different way. The Procedure * From December 2 to December 8, please be sure to follow me if you don’t already. This isn’t because of some vain attempt at more followers, but this is how I will let you know, via DM, who you will be the Secret Santa Hooves of. *Send me a tweet indicating that you are going to be involved with the hashtag #MLPSantaPonies. Something along the lines of “@mlp_Plotline ((I’m in! #MLPSantaPonies))” or simply “((@mlp_Plotline #MLPSantaPonies))”. Use both a mention and the proper hashtag so that in case one is misspelled, there is still the other. *On December 8th, I will begin randomly pairing up ponies with others. This procedure is COMPLETELY RANDOM. Even if I may worry about something, I will push forward with it. *On December 9, or shortly after, I will send you a DM of who your Secret Santa Hooves is. THIS IS WHAT YOUR CHARACTER KNOWS IN THE RP. If you’d like to put yourself in a situation where you can interact with who will be your Secret Santa Hooves, this might be a good idea. But keep in mind the guidelines and don’t force yourself into situations with them. After you receive your DM, if you followed me just for the event, you may, at that time, unfollow me. *Anypony who is a late comer to join the Secret Santa Hooves event is still welcome to join, but they will be put on a hold list until a pair partner is found. *Not only ponies, but pets, baby dragons, zebras, and other qualifying characters in the RP are welcome to join. For the guidelines as to qualifying characters, please visit http://twitterponies.wikia.com/wiki/Guidelines#Character_Guidelines . The biggest issue is other races and OC alicorns, but if I get the okay from the higher ups, I’ll include others. *Gifts will be exchanged on Friday, December 21st, at @mlp_TraxtonHale’s Stallionn Co. of Ponyville, which will host a big Hearth’s Warming party on that night (subject to change). They are sponsoring the event in an effort to make up for an unfortunate airship misunderstanding and make amends. In RP, they are giving participants 40% off all goods. Of course, if you can’t make it, you’re free to exchange the presents whenever. The Rules #This is the big one for me. Minimize the alts you use. Some people have close to TWENTY alts. Some have ten. I personally have seven. Some don’t have alts at all. While it’s fine to have alts, I’d like to request that you minimize the number of alts you involve with this project. The last thing I want is for you to end up being a Secret Santa Hooves to or for YOURSELF. The purpose of this event is to meet ponies and liven up RPing for you. It’s no fun to just play with yourself. I have seven alts, but I’ll only be entering three. This is probably a lot in itself, but I know who my alts are. If you inform me which alts you have (or remind me in case I’ve forgotten), I can do my best to avoid same-player pairings. #After that, there is the issue of blocked users. Some players have blocked other users. While I can tweak the random selection if you inform me ahead of time who you have blocked or who has blocked you, if you don’t inform me ahead of time, there isn’t much I can do for you after because it would mean breaking up another pair of partners who might be very happy with one another. The only way this would happen is if there were another pair who had the same situation, in which case one would only need to switch partners. #'No specific pair requests'. Why? Because everyone is going to want to be paired up with either someone they’re familiar with or someone who is a show character, especially the manes who are, as always, highly coveted RP partners. The point of this is still to broaden an RPers horizon and make new bonds with other players to make Twitterponies more exciting and eventful. While pairs with familiar partners might be inevitable, I’d also like to keep it to a minimum. #On that same note, no asking for a re-draw. Unless there is an emergency situation, the pairings are final. Even if you’re not thrilled with who your partner is or you wished for your favorite show pony (Hey, I’m not likely to get paired up with Applejack, Rarity, or Fluttershy, y’know. ;) ), it is fun to broaden your horizons. Plus, new experiences can only help you grow as a player. Both good and bad. #If you are entering, you are telling us that you are making the effort to follow through with this project. Obviously, the unforseeable can happen, but if it does, you someone needs to tell us if you can't take part in the Secret Santa Hooves project. #''' '''HAVE FUN! :) Category:Blog posts